


Setting Up Shop

by CheerfulOptimistic



Series: Dreams Of Tyrants [1]
Category: BioShock, Portal (video games)
Genre: AU, Cave Johnson is not going anywhere without Caroline, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, a prologue of sorts, brief sexual harassment, but who's surprised?, someday I'll write a sequel, this will not end well, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulOptimistic/pseuds/CheerfulOptimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave Johnson gets invited to Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [deviantArt.](http://cheerfuloptimistic.deviantart.com/art/Setting-Up-Shop-Bioshock-Portal-1-of-3-481570737)

"Damn government and their damn regulations. Shutting us down because _one_ test subject mutated. Can you believe it?"

Caroline nodded and told Mr. Johnson government officials just don't understand scientific breakthroughs took risks, oftentimes ones that would make the cautious flinch.

 

As her boss continued to rant about arbitrary restrictions and scaredey cats that were choking the life out of modern science, Caroline went through each piece of the day's mail. It was mostly bills and hate mail (as if these people had any idea how to make scientific progress themselves). But one letter stood out. And the name Andrew Ryan sounded vaguely familar. What was this about? Let's see, the government and parasites controlling ideas, and an invitation to a city called Rapture where such things were unheard of.

 

This called for some research.

*****

She searched for "Rapture" first. She found mainly a lot of works on Christ's second Coming, but there were a few more obscure (some might say unreliable) sources that told of an underwater city a madman had built (was the general public just against brilliant minds who didn't conform?) to escape censorship and unfair moral restrictions that kept artists and scientists from reaching their full potential.

 

The next thing to look for what "Andrew Ryan". This time, there was plenty people had to say. The general impression people had of him was "ambitious", "unconventional", and "insane".

 

It took her a few days, but she had researched enough. It was time to tell Mr. Johnson. She made some coffee (decaf to keep him from becoming unstable from the caffiene) and knocked on his door.

 

"Yeah what?"

 

"It's Caroline, Mr. Johnson."

 

She heard an exhausted sigh, then "Well come on in." She opened the door carefully, thanks to her hands being full with his coffee and the letter.

 

"Is that coffee? Bring it here."

 

She handed it over, and he drank most of it in one big chug. Once he swallowed, she held out the letter and told him "Sir, you should hear this."

 

"If that's another cease-and-desist order, we're already shutting down!"

 

"Actually sir, it's an invitation. To a city. According to this, it's intended for brilliant minds to work-"

 

"Tell whoever's trying to win points by kissing my-"

 

She quickly interrupted "It says that in this city, Rapture, artists won't need to fear censorship, and scientists shouldn't have to worry about unfair moral restrictions."

 

That shut him up, if only briefly.

 

She continued "The founder, a man named Andrew Ryan has specifically asked to meet with you and discuss your future there. I've researched the man and the city, and it seems legitimate. Shall I tell him you have accepted his offer?"

 

Now once Cave Johnson got an idea, he would tackle it like it was a football. He practically jumped from his chair saying "Yes, yes! Pack your bags, Caroline. We're going to, what was it called?"

 

"Rapture, sir."

 

"Yes, Rapture."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble with this chapter, but I think it's ready to see daylight. Also, thanks to the people who left kudos and brightened my day a little more.
> 
> It's on [deviantArt](http://cheerfuloptimistic.deviantart.com/art/Setting-Up-Shop-Bioshock-Portal-2-of-3-481556295) too.

To properly picture Mr. Johnson's mood in the following weeks, just think what a child would do if you told them they could live in a theme park. There was just a joy to his demeanor that hadn't come around in years. He even whistled as he packed up the meager equipment they still had.  
  
  
Caroline had moved out of her apartment and sold most of her things. All she had now were some clothes, toiletries, and mementos. Nothing that couldn't all fit in a couple small bags.

  
  
As she packed, she thought about the future. If they really did get back off the ground, the possibilities were staggering. Unfortunately, the other Aperture workers had since quit. They'd need to start from scratch, but they had done it before. It wouldn't be a problem.

  
  
The day the pair arrived at the docks, two men approached them. One asked "You Cave Johnson?"  
  
  
Mr. Johnson dropped the bags he was carrying and eagerly shook the man's hand "Yes, that's me! Nice to meet you fine gentleman!" The guy backed up a little after the scientist finally released his hand. Cave Johnson's personality and energy was a little too much for some people.  
  
  
After the introductions were finished, Johnson inquired "Where's the submarine?"  
  
  
"It's over there."  
  
  
"Well then let's go!" Cave motioned to his assistant.  
  
  
It was then that the escorts realized that the woman wasn't just carrying bags. The victim of Johnson's enthusiasm whispered to his partner "Didn't Ryan say just the one guy was coming?"  
  
  
His buddy eyed Caroline and contended "You're gonna complain about  _that_  being in Rapture?" Given that she moved a little closer to her boss, he wasn't quiet enough.  
  
  
One passengers or two, it was time to leave. "All right everybody, load 'em up!"  
  
*****  
  
As they were on their way, Mr. Johnson gushed about everything he'd have the oppurtunity to really pursue, from induced mutations to seeing how long it took individual species to survive being microwaved, assuming this Andrew Ryan wasn't just another wuss who would give them all these absurd rules to follow, because really, it had gotten ridiculous the limits he had to stick to because of narrow-minded..  
  
  
He stopped ranting as the city came into view, stunning both passengers. From a scientific perspective, this was a tremendous accomplishment that anyone had managed to build an entire city underwater and keep it standing. From an aesthetic one, it was an amazing view, with brightly lit buildings and all kinds of marine life swimming by. It was simply beautiful.  
  
  
They broke out their trance when one of their escorts snapped "Are you two done gawking? Let's go."  
  
  
As Caroline and Mr. Johnson exited the submarine, they took in their surroundings. On the inside, it looked like the inside of some ballroom, full of fancy carpets and bright chandeliers. And this was just the entrance. Even the barest rooms looked like they belonged in the mansion of some rich family.  
  
  
Their guides lead them to an office where one knocked on the door. It was opened to show a sharply dressed man waiting.  
  
  
"Mr. Johnson, please come in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter should be coming soon. Wonder what I'll work on after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me considerable less trouble, so here it is a little earlier than I expected. Enjoy.
> 
> Also on deviantART

Cave walked in with a bounce in his step and vigorously shook the man's hand. Mr. Ryan looked a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say so. Caroline's entrance was less dramatic, just her quietly stepping into the office as the men talked.

 

Mr. Ryan started "I have invited you here because I've seen your work-"

 

"Yes! Finally, someone who recognizes genius when they see it!" Cave interrupted.

 

"-and I'd like to give you the oppurtunity to pursue your research freely without government interference."

 

"You hear that Caroline? We're moving in!"

 

Mr. Ryan got a perplexed look when he finally noticed the assistant. "And you are?" She offered her hand to shake as she introduced herself as "Caroline, Mr. Johnson's assistant."

 

Cave interjected "Makes the best cup of coffee you've ever drank! Don't know what I'd do without her!"

 

Ryan thought on this a moment, and decided to accept it. If this Cave Johnson trusted her, she shouldn't cause too much trouble. And if that were not the case, there were ways to deal with her. He continued his speech with "Because the American government has seen to it that you cannot perform your work freely, I'd like to offer you and your assistant the opportunity to become citizens of Rapture."

 

"We accept!" Clearly Johnson did not need to think long about this.

 

"Very well. But I will not merely hand you everything you need. I believe a man is entitled to what he works to gain, nothing else."

 

Cave visibly lost some enthusiasm. "What are you saying?"

 

"That you must not expect to merely be given all you need. However, if you are as committed to hard work as I have been lead to believe, you should do just fine."

 

Before Johnson could launch into an angry speech about bankruptcy and rich jerks who never funded him, Ryan continued "I would like to offer you a job."

 

"A what?"

 

"I would like you to continue your research under my employment." He motioned to the door. "I'm sure Mr. Harrison would be happy to show you to your new workspace. Now if you'll excuse me."

 

Caroline took her boss's hand and gently pulled him towards the door. As usual, he felt talkative. "A job? That's a new one."

 

"That will mean he's funding us, sir."

 

"Guess it does. It's been a wild day, hasn't it? So when do we get to see our new lab?" Harrison looked exasperated as he just started walking and motioned for the pair to follow him. Lucky for him, it wasn't far from here to the facility.

 

When Mr. Johnson saw his brand new playground, he looked as if he would explode from ecstasy. Finally people would see that what he did was for the good of science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this story at some point, but I don't currently have a solid idea what I'm going to do with the sequel. If you have any suggestions, go ahead and tell me.


End file.
